The Bargain
by southernbangel
Summary: Nathan makes a bargain with Haley he won't soon forget.


**In my (self-appointed) quest to make Naley kinky AF, here is another oldie (maybe goodie? I don't know) back from my Livejournal days that I had yet to post here. This was written probably a decade ago. (Good lord.)**

 **This is the prequel to "Free Period Fun" and involves pegging (Haley using a strap-on on Nathan) so yes, it's a bit more out there. As always, if lame and cliched descriptions of sex, curse words/dirty talk, and some semi-kinky sex are not your cup of tea, this is not the story for you.**

 **Kinky!Naley straight ahead!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want to use _that_ on _me_. And then I can do whatever I want to you?"

Haley nodded, lightly stroking the object in her lap. Nathan eyed it warily, more turned on by the idea than he ever imagined. Then again, his wife only needed to look at him and he'd be so aroused he could barely see straight.

"So, that on me, and then I can fuck you any way I want?"

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Considering you're holding a dildo, I think saying 'fuck' is the least crude thing here."

Haley excused herself to the bathroom as Nathan settled against the headboard, grabbing a pillow to shove behind his back. Squirming to get more comfortable, he thought about what they were preparing to do, and he was amazed at how aroused he was by the idea. Although his and Haley's sex life was nothing short of amazing, and he thanked his lucky stars that his wife had a kinkier side than her everyday demeanor would ever suggest, this was definitely. . . _different_.

During the honeymoon phase of their early marriage, before Chris, before the tour, before High Flyers, Haley was still so new to the intimate nature of their relationship that exploration wasn't really a possibility. However, after her return and their reconciliation, a new passion was unleashed and the shy, sexually innocent Haley changed into an aggressive, adventurous Haley. Hell, she was often the one to suggest some of their kinkier sex, a fact for which Nathan was eternally grateful.

Which is what happened tonight when Haley proposed her idea: if Nathan let her do something that she often fantasized about (and really, that was all he needed to hear. Like he would ever turn down acting out one of Haley's fantasies?), she would do anything he wanted in return. Needing no further encouragement (again: Haley. Fantasy. Not a hard decision), he agreed, and when she told him exactly what the fantasy entailed, he faltered for only a moment. But then he pictured her using it and _oh yeah_ , tonight was going to be very interesting.

As more time passed and Haley still hadn't left the bathroom, he began to worry that maybe the reality was sinking in and she was having second thoughts.

"Hales, everything okay in th—"

He was stunned speechless as the bathroom door opened and Haley stood in the doorway, the light from the bathroom highlighting her curves.

 _God, my girl is gorgeous_ , was his immediate thought as his eyes roamed the expanse of naked skin before him. Then he focused on her bottom half and he nearly came at the sight of the leather harness around her narrow waist and hips, fake cock standing out from her tiny frame. His mouth watered as she stroked the phallus and practically leered at him.

Goddamn, Haley James Scott had a kinky side and he fucking _loved_ it. Who knew the idea of getting fucked by his wife would be such an incredible turn-on? With anyone else it wouldn't ever be a possibility, but with Haley, everything was a turn-on.

He swallowed harshly as she continued to stroke her new cock. He shifted against the bed, the soft cotton material of his boxers rubbing against his impossibly hard cock. He resisted the urge to echo Haley's movements, but as she increased the pace on her strap-on, he knew it was a losing battle. Quickly shoving his boxers to his ankles and kicking them to the floor, he gripped his erection and slowly jogged his hand up and down its length.

Oh god, jacking off while watching his wife stroke her fake cock was blowing his mind, and, as he felt the familiar tingling in his balls, apparently more than just his mind.

As Haley walked over to the bed, Nathan removed his hand from his cock, and chuckled nervously as he eyed the contraption around Haley's waist. He wanted to do this, and although they'd engaged in similar behavior before (the first time Haley teased his asshole while going down on him, he nearly came all over her face), this was the first time they'd use more than fingers. There was some trepidation on his part, but it was more than outweighed by the lust that was thrumming through his body.

"Babe, you sure you want to do this?" Haley asked as she stood next to the bed, her heated gaze locking with his.

He nodded. "Yeah, Hales, I do." His voice took on a playful lilt as he teased, "After all, I'll get to do whatever I want to that delectable body of yours so I think the tradeoff is fair."

"Tradeoff? Nathan, I want you to want this. I don't want to do this if you're uncomfo—"

"Uh, baby," he interrupted, waving his hand toward his erection, "does it look like I'm uncomfortable with _any_ of this? Because believe me, I'm not."

She nodded, biting her lower lip, and Nathan groaned at the sight. Haley still didn't realize what such a seemingly innocent action did to him. He scooted forward and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"God, Hales, we need to be fucking right now," he murmured against her lips after they broke the kiss.

"Nathan," she admonished, her cheeks flushing a delicate pink, "really, do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Says the woman who is currently wearing a strap-on and preparing to fu—have sex with her husband," he scoffed, amused by Haley's occasional bouts of shyness. One minute, she'd be engaging in dirty talk that would make a porn star blush; the next, she'd blush and stammer if he said "fucking." He loved the contradiction that was his wife.

She slapped his arm before grinning. "Yeah, but you don't have to _say_ it like that."

He threw his head back and laughed before tumbling her onto the bed. "And how do you suggest I say it? Face it, Haley, we're about to do something incredibly kinky and my dear wife, it was all your idea."

"Well, then, I guess we better get to, as you delicately said, fucking," she giggled as she ran her hand over his hardened length.

He groaned and thrust his hips up at her touch, but she teased him by moving her hand to tickle his sides before moving upwards to tease his nipples. From her behavior, he knew she was in the mood to tease him, to torture him, but right now, he was not. He wasn't kidding when he told her they needed to be fucking; between the strap-on, Haley's naked body pressed against his and the mental pictures playing on constant rewind in his mind, he was already on the edge of climax. Christ, she had barely touched him and he felt like he was about to blow.

"Hales," he whined, removing her hand before leaning over to the nightstand, reaching into the top drawer to remove the bottle of lube he kept there. He had only been a Boy Scout for one year before Dan forced him to quit in order to concentrate on basketball, but he always felt the motto of "be prepared" was appropriate. _Especially_ when it came to sex with his wife.

"Somebody is pretty eager to get started," she teased, a giggle bubbling up in her throat and shooting straight to his groin. He handed her the bottle with a wide grin and, to show his eagerness, turned to his hands and knees, shaking his ass and smiling over his shoulder.

"You are incorrigible," she said, laughing out loud at his behavior.

"Ooo, big words. Someone must be really turned on. When you get all teacher-like, it really turns me on, baby."

She shook her head, pinching his ass and smirking at his yelp. "I know, babe," she said as she leaned forward to grip his cock, her fingers slick with pre-come. "I can see how much it turns you," she murmured as she jacked him off.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, his arms shaking as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. "Haley, you gotta . . . Christ, you gotta stop, babe."

She pouted but removed her hand. She sat back on her knees and reached for the bottle she discarded a few minutes earlier. Nathan heard the muffled _pop_ as she opened the flip-top lid. His nerves jangled as he waited for her next movement.

He was rewarded a few moments later when her lube-slickened hand teased his opening. He shifted his legs further apart and cried out in pleasure when one finger entered his ass. His elbows gave out and he rested his forehead against one of their pillows as Haley continued to tease him. A second finger was added, and Nathan bit back a moan as she scissored her fingers, preparing him for more.

When she added a third finger, his eyes rolled and he tensed slightly at the razor thin edge of pain that colored the pleasure racing through his veins. She'd only ever used two fingers on him before, and he nearly groaned at the thought of the strap-on fucking him.

"Holy fuck," he moaned as she stroked her fingers in and out of his ass. He glanced down at his throbbing cock, and Nathan knew that one touch would set him off. His groin fairly ached with his need for release and he didn't want to end the session too soon. But sweet Christ, Haley needed to fuck him _now_.

"Now, Haley, now," he urged her, rocking back against her fingers. With her free hand, she grabbed the bottle of lube and dribbled the liquid down the crack of his ass, causing him to shiver at the feel of the cool gel against his feverish skin.

"You want me to use my cock on you, baby? Need me to fuck you hard and fast?" Haley purred as she leaned over him, breasts rubbing against the firm muscles of his back, to whisper in his ear. He frantically nodded as she continued to whisper, "I'm going to fuck you now, Nathan. You want to feel me deep inside you?"

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

When Haley pulled back, Nathan felt a momentary pang of loss but before he could urge her to continue, she pressed the head of the dildo to his opening. Even though she prepared him, he winced at the sharp pain as the head entered him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as she slowly pushed forward.

"Oh god," Haley moaned when he rocked back unexpectedly, the rounded base inside her obviously doing its job. She pressed harder against him until she was flush against his ass. She draped herself over his back, her breath hot against his ear.

"Do you feel that, Nathan? Do you feel me inside you?"

He groaned, the sound muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, and shifted restlessly on his knees, needing, craving more.

He lifted his head from the pillow long enough to say, "F-fuck me, Hales."

She gripped his hips, her fingers digging into his skin as she began to withdraw until only the head remained. She pushed forward and withdrew once more, establishing a steady rhythm that increased with every thrust. His groan of pleasure was drowned out by hers, and as the pace grew to a hard and fast fucking, she moved one hand to his cock, causing him to cry out in relief.

She jacked him off, her hand a blur on his cock, and Nathan was torn between thrusting into her hand or pushing back against the cock fucking him. She tightened her grip on his cock as her pace increased and the burning friction added a new dimension to the _pleasurepain_. He was close, so goddamn close, and from her heavy breathing and frenzied movements, Nathan knew Haley was as well.

"Al-. . . almost there, Hales," he breathed, his voice choked with desire.

When she moved her other hand to rub the sensitive spot behind his balls, Nathan exploded, his breath catching as his orgasm rushed through him, burning every nerve away and leaving him boneless.

Haley brought her hand to her mouth, moaning as she licked her fingers clean. She continued to fuck him, pressing against Nathan one final time and grinding down, the firm rubber of the dildo rubbing against her clit. He heard rather than felt her climax, and moments later, she slumped against his back, breath heavy against his neck.

With a groan, he straightened his legs and lay fully on the bed, Haley covering him like a blanket. He winced as the strap-on shifted inside him, and with a murmured apology, Haley carefully moved off his back and stood by the bed, unfastening the buckles on the harness before pushing it down her legs and to the floor.

She flopped beside him on the bed, an exhausted but pleased smile on her face. He returned it with a lazy grin of his own and rested a hand on her stomach, smoothing over the soft skin.

God, he loved this woman.

"So, that was pretty amazing," Haley said, her voice low and quiet.

"More than," he agreed with a nod.

She grinned and leaned closer to kiss him. When they pulled apart, she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "So what do I have to do in return?"

He grinned and raised his hand to tweak a nipple. "Let's just say it involves your classroom during your free period."

Haley gasped and his grin widened. He was going to _love_ cashing in on his part of the bargain.

 _fin_


End file.
